Fire To Ashes
by LeeAnnDreeAh
Summary: A story with inspiration from Harry Potter and the Hunger Games. Mainly for a roleplay story line.


It was the year 1875, to the community of magic folk that a very important turning point in history occurred. It started with the International Confederation of Warlock's Statue of Secrecy. The Statue effectively created the entire Wizarding World, communities all over the world became known as Wizarding communities as magical families began to flock towards the same towns. Along with these new secret communities within towns and cities, each country around the world founded their own Ministry of Magic, who were put in charge of keeping the Wizarding World safe from non-magical folk (otherwise known as Muggles).

The Ministry of Magic of Italy sought out a certain family, it had been long rumored that their magic was stronger than average, though the theory hadn't been tested since the particular family tended to educate their children at home, so there wasn't an official record of the family's magic.

The word of the Strappo family spread like wildfire, it wasn't long after that the French Ministry found the Fache family, the Russian Ministry found the Budaj family, and the German Ministry found the Sykora family. Together the law enforcement of Italy, Germany, Russia, and France outshone the rest of the world's law enforcement. Jealousy seemed to take over as the rest of Europe demanded that the four families be shared, after all there was certainly enough of them, as all four families had numbers well in the hundreds. Their arguments didn't last long, and soon after the four families became the law enforcement throughout much of Europe. Since they were clearly the best suited for the job, the law enforcement positions were only ever available to family members of the four families, which would later become Legacy Families. Since there was not enough of them to have a leader of law enforcement in each country in Europe, the Magical Military was created, so that a small group could oversee everyone.

The Magical Military was created in December, 1875. In August, 1876 a school was created specifically for these families who would teach there themselves and educate only their own children focusing on a Military career for after graduation. This school was called Janalyne Academy, opening just in time for the new school year.

The Magical Military and Janalyne Academy flourished, it seemed that the Wizarding World had a perfect solution for their safety. There were of course those who doubted the Legacy Families and did not trust them and because of their mistrust banned them from their countries. The United Kingdom, Portugal, and Spain decided that they would have their own law enforcement, and the authority of the Magical Military was not accepted in those three countries. It was hardly a loss for the rest of Europe who saw the Ministries of the three countries as foolish, it was clear that the Legacy Families were indeed something different, but apart from their stronger magic they seemed to be perfectly normal witches and wizards, and more importantly they seemed more than willing to help.

The structure of the Magical Military was quite simple. There was to be the Elite, who had absolute power over the entire Magical Military, and then the rest would fall into different ranks, depending on what services they had done in the past and how trustworthy they were.

The Elite, consisted of the Magical Military Master, the Magical Military Master's Three Lieutenants, and the three Majors of the Magical Military.

The Magical Military Master was at the very top, whatever he or she said was basically law, and could only be overturned by the Three Lieutenants if and only if they all agreed unanimously.

Upon becoming the Magical Military Master, he or she would as their first act in the position would choose his or her Three Lieutenants. It would not matter what rank they had beforehand, as they would become the Magical Military Master's most trusted advisors. There was to always be one from each branch of the Magical Military (the Marines, Air Force, and Army). Their official titles: Magical Military Master's First Lieutenant, Magical Military Master's Second Lieutenant, and Magical Military Master's Third Lieutenant, gave away their official ranks as the second, third and fourth highest ranked people in the entire Magical Military, but as they were always from different branches of the Military, it hardly mattered, they were considered to be equal, and all three of them considered to hold the second highest rank in the entire Magical Military.

The Three Majors typically held more reverence than the Three Lieutenants, because unlike the Lieutenants, the Majors could only be promoted to that rank if they were one rank directly below that of Major. Historically, they were not as trusted as the Lieutenants, and the Majors were often replaced because they tended to show their true colors shortly after being promoted into the Elite as power-hungry; wanting to have complete control over the Magical Military to rage war against anyone they pleased. However, in recent years that has changed dramatically as the Majors are now, revered as true Military leaders that have earned their rank and place justly.

The countries of the four Legacy Families met and agreed that the first family that was found should be given the power. Therefore, Ceres Dagan Strappo was named the very first Magical Military Master. As the Magical Military Master Ceres was able to ensure that only Strappos made it into positions of power, he made his siblings into Lieutenants and Majors, and even the Heads of State of Janalyne Academy (the collective name of the High Mistress and High Master of Janalyne Academy).

The choice was as it seemed well made for a number of years. Even during "The Shift".

"The Shift" is what it is called nowadays, but when it was first happening it was simply strange. Ten years after the official creation of the Magical Military, families that had no connection whatsoever to the four Legacy Families started producing children with magical abilities to match any Strappo, Fache, Budaj, or Sykora. There has still been no explanation to this sudden shift in magical abilities but it is assumed that it is something along the same lines as muggleborn witches and wizards, and squibs born into pureblood families.

With "The Shift" came a swift climb in the population of the Magical Military. The Legacy Families saw it as strange but nevertheless allowed these children who were born with what became known as Family Magic, because of it's origins, into Janalyne Academy and into the Magical Military. But, despite this acceptance the children that were not born into Legacy Families were still treated as second-class citizens both at Janalyne and within the Magical Military. This treatment wasn't tolerated for long, it led to the creation of Atlantikana Magical Military School; a school that would not permit the Legacy Families to attend, or even walk through the halls unless they were apart of the Elite. The Legacy Families cared little about those they considered to be lesser than themselves, and quickly the Legacy Families took up pureblood beliefs, truly believing that simply because their surname was either Fache, Budaj, Strappo or Sykora that they were better than those who possessed Family Magic but not the proper surname.

A few years passed and a few small rebellions later, the populations of the Legacy Families were dwindling. The Magical Military had little choice but to start accepting those without Family Magic into their ranks. Atlantikana was the first to accept this idea and immediately began allowing children with no Family Magic into their school. It was a few years before Janalyne finally agreed, but even to this day the traditions of Janalyne are still rather disgruntled about having non-Family members (otherwise known as ordinary witches and wizards) within their walls. In fact, the house of Esiderata has been permanently reserved for Family Members (those with Family Magic).

In 1890, the population of the Magical Military was not enough to protect the majority of Europe and action simply had to be taken. It was because of this that Saint Petersburg College of the Magical Military was created. Saint Petersburg would only accept those who already had a basic education, and were of age for basic training to become members of the Magical Military. It wasn't until 1960 did Saint Petersburg begin accepting Janalyne and Atlantikana graduates for further specialized training.

With the creation of Saint Petersburg the Magical Military system was completed. Now, anyone (with the proper training) could potentially rise to become the Magical Military Master.


End file.
